This invention relates to sensor apparatus for measuring parameters of the wind.
Wind sensors that are rugged, that have a rapid response, and that provide outputs in the form of digital electrical signals are useful in a variety of situations. One application is in providing remote monitoring stations in a large forest or wilderness preserve to aid in safeguarding against fire damage. A relatively simple and rugged apparatus that could measure a variety of wind parameters and which could readily transmit the measurement information to a central station by radio relay would be highly useful.